Grenadier Monkey
The Grenadier Monkey that tosses little bombs at the bloons. Each bomb has a time delayed explosion, and will bounce around track borders. The bombs cannot pop lead bloons, but can pop black bloons just fine. Cost: $400 Bombs move at the speed of boomerangs. Bombs will automatically explode after travelling for two seconds. Throws bombs at a rate of one every 2 seconds. The explosion pops all bloons in the blast radius.) Author's Note I know that this may seem like a dumb Bomb Shooter clone, but read the whole page before making that assumption. This is different. Upgrades Path I # Potato Mashers: Attatching a stick to each bomb allows the bombs to travel faster and be thrown a longer distance. Cost: $255 (Projectile movement speed increased by 30%. ) # Grenade Launcher: This device allows for the bombs to be launched further and it increases attack speed for more booms! Cost: $400 ( Attack speed doubled.) # Dual Barrels: Adding an extra barrel makes for firing more bombs out. Cost: $850 (Each attack consists of firing two shots over two seconds, then reloading for 0.5 seconds.) # 6-Pack Attack: Advanced launcher that carries six grenades and fires them in quick succession. Cost: $1500 (Triples fire rate and fires six rounds before reloading. Reloading still takes 0.5 seconds.) 1-X grenadier.png|Potato Mashers 2-X grenadier.png|Grenade Launcher 3-X grenadier.png|Dual Barrels 4-X grenadier.png|6-Pack Attack potatomashericon.png|Icon for Potato Mashers. I was originally going to have a message written on them like on the Spectre's bombs, but it didn't work out so well. XS grenadelaunchericon.png|Icon for Grenade Launcher. dualbarrelicon.png|Icon for Dual Barrels. sixpackattackicon.png|6-Pack Attack icon. Path II # Faster Tossing: Throws bombs faster, allowing for more explosions on an area. Cost: $320 (Attack speed increased by 25%.) * Anti-Materiel Explosives: Pemtex demolition explosives allow for the ability to do increased damage to ceramic bloons and the popping of lead bloons. Cost: $850 (Each explosion deals 3 damage to ceramic bloons.) * Flare Gun: The grenadier gains a sidearm that can be activated through the use of a new targeting option. It shoots flares that act like fireworks and remove camo from bloons in a wide radius! Cost: $1250 ( Attack speed increased to 1 shot per second WITH THE FLARE GUN EQUIPPED. The upgrade adds a check box that will allow you to toggle use of the flare gun on or off, and will still use it with ordinary targeting priorities.) * Flare Barrage: Flare Barrage Ability: Temporarily puts the monkey in control of a powerful auto-flaregun that will shoot all over the map, alternating between ordinary grenades and flares that will deal huge damage to blimps and reveal camos throughout the map. Duration: 25 seconds. Cooldown: 50 seconds. Cost: $4250 (The autoflaregun fires bursts of 10 grenades and 10 flares at a rate of 10 shots per second, alternating between flares and grenades. It also has unlimited range.) X-1 grenadier.png|Faster Tossing X-2 grenadier.png|Anti-Materiel Explosives X-3 grenadier.png|Flare Gun X-4 grenadier.png|Flare Barrage fastertossingicon.png|Faster Tossing icon. antimaterielicon.png|Anti-Materiel Explosives icon. flaregunicon.png|Flare Gun icon. flarebarrageicon.png|Flare Barrage icon. Trivia * The Potato Mashers are a reference to the real-world Steilhandgranate, also known as the "Potato Masher". * The Grenade Launcher's appearance is inspired by the real world M203, often not-so-affectionately called the "noobtoob", due to, according to TVTropes, noobs in FPS games featuring it as an attachment for weaponry using it a lot. * The 6-Pack Attack is a reference to the real-world Milkor MGL (Known to Americans as the M32, and known to most of my former classmates as the "Death Machine" or something. XS) * The Autoflaregun is a reference to one of several belt-fed grenade launchers, but mostly the XM307 ACSW and Mk. 19. * Pemtex = Semtex, which is a real plastic explosive. I just didn't want the lawyers to rage on me. XS Approvals *This conception has been approved by critic Koufuku Metanana, who gave it a score of 8.3/10 as of July 2nd, 2014. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Conception Gallery Category:Approved Conceptions Category:Military Towers